1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hinge and clasp connection especially adapted for use in jewelry items where it is desirable to separably connect two components and at the same time enable relative pivotal movement between the connected components. The combination hinge and clasp includes interdigitated hinge barrels with a pin engaged with the hinge barrels in one position and disengaged from at least one of the interdigitated hinge barrels when in another position to enable the barrels to be retained in pivotal, aligned condition or separated for disconnecting components of a jewelry item.